La persona más feliz del mundo
by Akure-Maeko16
Summary: Un entrenamiento, un accidente y un malentendido. ¿Que es lo que hará el centrocampista N  11 de Prominence para declararse?  NepperxHeat  Advertencia: Lemon.


Bueno, aquí me aparezco con un NepperxHeat. ¡Nada como mis fics de mi bebé con el castaño de mi amiga!¡Manu (Konatita) querida! ¡Te dedico este Fic! òwó/ Y a Nep también, obvius XDD

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, lo único que verían sería escenas de futbol románticas y yaoi muy hot ¬w¬

* * *

><p>En Alíen, un equipo de nombre Prominence, entrenaba forzosamente para su próximo partido con el equipo Raimon. Todos se esforzaban al máximo, menos uno, que se distraía a cada momento y no se podía concentrar, ya que se dedicaba a pensar en una persona, esa persona que justo en ese momento lo sacó de sus pensamientos.<p>

**-¡He, Heat!- lo llamó -¿Estás bien?-** le preguntó

**-Eh, s-sí, estoy bien Nepper-** le dijo sonriente

**-¿Seguro? Porque te veo muy distraído -**le dijo tocándole la frente **-¿No estarás enfermo?-**

**-Claro que no- **le toma la mano y la aparta de su frente **- Lo que pasa es que…-**

**-Heat piensa en alguien-** interrumpió una chica

**-¡¿Qué?-** exclamaron ambos

**-¿D-De que hablas, Rean?-** preguntó el oji-celeste

**-Digo que no te concentras por que estas pensando en alguien, ¿Verdad?-** dijo la chica como toda una experta.

**-Y-Yo…**

**-¿Dices que Heat… está enamorado?- **preguntó extrañado el castaño

**-¡¿Nanni?**

**-Sí, eso mismo digo-** mencionó la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

**-¿Y-Y c-como sabes eso?-** preguntó Heat

**-Heat, soy una chica-** dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo **-¡Admítelo, estas enamorado Heat!-**

**-¡C-Claro que no!-**

**-¡No mientas!-**

**-¡No miento!-**

**-¡Mentiroso!-**

**-¡HEY!- **los interrumpió un chico desde lejos **-¡Menos charla y más entrenamiento!-**

**-Lo lamentamos capitán-** se disculparon los dos

**-Bueno, olvidemos esto y vamos a practicar-** habló el castaño

**-Si-** respondieron ambos

Luego de 20 minutos, el entrenamiento aumentó, aunque, eso no fue bueno para cierto peli-crema.

**-¡Allá va Heat!-** gritó el líder de Prominence

**-¡Estoy listo capitán!-** respondió el mencionado

Burn salta al aire mientras gira, haciendo su técnica…

**-¡Atomic Flare!-**

Este iba a toda velocidad y con una gran potencia.

_**-"Debo alcanzarlo y detenerlo"-**_ pensó el oji-celeste mientras aumentaba la velocidad

**-¡Heat, no lo hagas!-**gritó la peli-rosada asustada

**-¡Detente Heat, va muy fuerte!-** gritó Burn

**-¡Tranquilos! ¡Lo detendré!-** dijo demasiado confiado dirigiéndose al tiro.

_**-"No lo va a lograr"-**_ pensaba el castaño que ahora, aunque no lo demostrara mucho, era el más preocupado por el menor **-¡Heat, detente! ¡Te vas a…!-**

Dos minutos después, se podía ver a Nepper con Heat caminando a las bancas, mas bien, a Nepper ayudando a Heat a caminar a las bancas.

**-Te dijeron que no siguieras-** le regañó el castaño al peli-crema mientras lo cargaba.

**-Pero detuve el tiro, ¿O no?-** le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

**-Y aún sonríes después de tener un tobillo lastimado. Eres increíble-** le dijo con ironía, lo que hizo que la sonrisa del oji-celeste desapareciera **-P-Pero no te ofendas Heat-**

**-…-** mirada baja.

**-¡Oh, vamos! No me gusta ver a mi amigo así-** le dijo con un ojo cerrado y viéndolo severamente

_**-"Amigo, creo que solo eso seré para él"-**_ pensó, deprimiéndose más aún.

Nepper lo observó entre enojado y deprimido. Luego volteó la mirada hacia Rean, quien le levantaba el pulgar. Nepper solo asintió.

**-El capitán me pidió que te dejara en tu habitación, y yo obedezco órdenes-** le dijo en tono serio el castaño.

**-Claro-** fue lo único que dijo Heat, sin levantar el rostro.

Ambos ingresaron a la academia en silencio, y durante todo el trayecto no dijeron nada, lo que incomodaba a Heat, pero molestaba a Nepper.

**-¿Por qué no dices nada?-** le preguntó rompiendo el silencio un poco molesto.

**-¿Qué quieres que diga?-** respondió con otra pregunta

**-…- **

**-…- **

**-¿Sigues enojado?- **

**-¿Por qué preguntas?-** tono frio

**-No uses ese tono conmigo, por favor. Con un simple "si" me conformaba- **

**-…-**

**-…- **mira hacia adelante **-¿Quién es?-**

**-De que hablas- **

**-La persona que dice Rean- **

**-No es nadie- **

**-Heat, te conozco perfectamente- **

**-Al parecer no lo suficiente-**

Ante esto, Nepper solo bajó la mirada, mientras Heat la desviaba. Una vez en la habitación, Nepper sentó a Heat en la cama y volvió a salir.

**-Iré por el botiquín. No te muevas-** le ordenó un poco deprimido

**-De acuerdo-** respondió triste

Una vez que Nepper se alejó, Heat soltó un gran suspiro tristemente. Odiaba ser así con su compañero, pero no podía admitir que la persona que Rean mencionaba era la persona que le dijo…

**-Amigo, es lo único que seré para él, un amigo-** mirando al suelo

**-¿Y por qué no le dices lo que sientes, Shigeto?-** habló alguien

Heat sabía que había solo una persona que le decía Shigeto. El menor giró la vista a la entrada.

**-¿Ga-Gazelle-sama?- **sorprendido **-Lo hace sonar fácil, Gazelle-sama-**

**-Porque es fácil, y te lo digo porque yo sé-** dijo acercándose al menor

**-¿Y cómo sabe?-** le preguntó

Gazelle sonrió de medio lado y se colocó frente al menor.

**-Porque yo le dije a Burn de mis sentimientos y fui correspondido-** habló con razón

**-¿Usted se declaró… al capitán?-** le preguntó sorprendido

Gazelle solo sonrió **-Debes aunque sea intentarlo- **habló

**-Pero, ¿Y si no me corresponde?-**

**-Heat…-**

**-¿O me cree loco?-**

**-Heat…-**

**-¿O si…?-**

**-¡Heat!- **lo toma del mentón y hace que lo mire a los ojos **-Dime, si Nepper llegara y te digiera "Me gustas", ¿Qué dirías?-**

**-…-**

**-…-**

**-T-Tú también… me… gustas…-**

En eso, algo se escucha caer desde afuera del cuarto. Gazelle se levanta y va a revisar.

**-¿Eh?-** mira el suelo extrañado.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**

**-Un… ¿Botiquín?-**

**-¡Nepper!-** gritó mientras se paraba **-¡Ah!-** tocándose el tobillo.

**-Heat, no te pares. Yo voy por él-** dicho eso, Gazelle fue tras Nepper

**-¿Por qué… reaccionó así? … **_**"¿Acaso él…?"-**_ Heat, al pensar una posible opción para el comportamiento de su compañero, volvió a sentarse en la cama, y empezó a llorar _**-"Fui un descuidado y un tonto"- **_se dijo

**-Heat… ¿Estás bien?-**

**-S-s… ¡No capitán! ¡No estoy bien!-** estalló en llanto tapando sus ojos con sus manos y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas

Burn se acercó a Heat, sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo. El oji-celeste le correspondió.

Nepper corría con unas cuantas lágrimas amenazando en salir de sus ojos. Paró en medio de la cocina de la academia, donde golpeó una de las mesas con rabia.

**-Porque no me di cuenta. Que estúpido fui- **decía

_***Flash Back***_

Caminaba de vuelta con el botiquín en las manos, mientras pensaba como hablar con Heat.

_**-"Debo decirle ahora, o sino después de seguro será muy tarde"-**_pensó decidido

**-¡Heat! -** se escuchó desde el cuarto, un grito del capitán de Diamond.

**-¿Gazelle?-** Nepper paró un momento preguntándose qué hacia él en la habitación de Heat, y luego siguió su camino. Cuando llegó a un lado de la puerta, vio como Gazelle tenía tomado del mentón a SU niño, como con intención de besarlo. Nepper no se preocupó, ya que pensó que tal vez el menor se negaría, pero lo que este dijo, lo destrozó por completo.

**-T-Tú también… me… gustas-**

Nepper al oír esto, abrió los ojos dejándolos en blanco y las manos le temblaron, dejando caer el botiquín. Luego salió corriendo mientras la vista se le nublaba por las lágrimas.

_***Fin Flash Back***_

**-Así… que era Gazelle la persona que decía Rean-** dijo con el corazón roto y con un nudo en la garganta.

**-Nepper… -**habló Gazelle

Nepper cerró los ojos y se volteó hacia el albino **-Que quieres Gazelle- **le dijo cortante

**-Nepper, no es lo que tú crees. Estás malinterpretando las cosas-** le decía con razón

**-Gazelle, vi y oí todo, ¿Y ahora me vienes con que malinterpreto las cosas?-** le dijo soltando lágrimas.

**-Nepper, escúchame…**

**-No Gazelle, no pienso escucharte-** le dijo demostrándole su "orgullo" mientras se giraba

**-Nepper…-**

**-No-** dijo "orgulloso" a la vez que empezaba a caminar

**-¡RAYOS NEPPER! ¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR TU MALDITO ORGULLO POR UN MISERABLE SEGUNDO Y ESCUCHARME SOLO UNA ESTUPIDA VEZ?-** estalló en rabia el "pacifico" peli-plateado

El grito y las palabras del albino hicieron que Nepper parara en seco, mientras se volteaba lentamente, un poco pasmado **-G-Gazelle… tú…-**

**-Me he aguantado la rabia con muchas personas, ¡PERO TÚ Y TU MALDITO ORGULLO ACABARON CON MI PACIENCIA!-** le regañó masajeándose la sien. Ese era un momento para recordar: Gazelle estallando en **rabia -Lo que viste y escuchaste fue solo un maldito ensayo que Heat y yo hacíamos. ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Tú le gustas a Heat, Baka!-** luego se relajó un poco y volvió a su compostura fría y **calmada -Si Burn correspondió mis sentimientos, aseguro que Heat corresponderá los tuyos, Netsuha Natsuhiko-** fue lo último que dijo Gazelle antes de voltearse e irse del lugar, dejando a un atónito Nepper.

Heat lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Burn, quien trataba de calmarlo, pero le era imposible.

**-Heat, por favor, cálmate-** le pedía el capitán

**-¡Como quiere que me calme!-** decía entre sollozos **-Es obvio que ahora no me corresponderá, no importa que le diga o le digan, no lo creerá- **decía como si conociera a Nepper, pero al parecer, él era el que no lo conocía bien.

Burn iba a hablar, pero justo en ese momento, siente que alguien los observa desde la entrada. El peli-rojo voltea sin que Heat se percatara.

**-Heat, tengo que irme-** habló el capitán de Prominence, soltando al oji-celeste, quien solo se quedó mirando al suelo. Burn se dirigió a la salida y dobló a la derecha **-Arregla todo-** dijo

**-Lo haré, capitán-** habló el chico que los observaba. Este se ganó en la entrada de la puerta y observó al menor **-… ¿H-Heat?-**

_**-"Esa… voz"-**_ pensó el menor sin levantar el rostro, pero después no dijo nada.

**-Heat, yo…-**

El menor giró el rostro en dirección contraria al mayor, lo que molestó a este, ya que era señal de que Heat estaba ignorando a Nepper.

**-Heat, escúchame-**

Esta vez el mencionado se cruzó de brazos.

**-Heat…-**

**-Hm-** bien, esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Nepper molesto, se acercó al menor, empujándolo y quedando tumbados en la cama. El castaño le sujetaba de las muñecas a Heat, impidiéndole hacer acción alguna** -¡Suéltame!-**

**-¡No lo haré! ¡Tienes que escucharme!-**

**-¡Claro que no!- **forcejeando

**-¡Por favor Heat!-** desesperado

**-¡Que no!-** agitándose

**-¡Heat!-**

**-¡NO!-**

Totalmente desesperado, el mayor se acercó rápidamente al rostro del menor, juntado sus labios en un sorpresivo beso. Era solo un contacto superficial, pero fue suficiente para al menos hacer que el menor dejara de forcejear, ya que ahora estaba atónito a lo que pasaba.

El menor, ante el contacto, no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que lo único que hizo, fue corresponder al beso, iniciando así, una lucha entre sus labios. Al momento de que Nepper soltó las muñecas de Heat, este levantó los brazos rodeando el cuello del mayor con estos y profundizando el beso. Luego, ambos se separaron, ya que el aire les hizo falta.

**-Heat, por favor escúchame, no fue mi intención, tú sabes cómo soy, no me gusta que te juntes mucho con otras personas, me gusta que pases más tiempo conmigo que con los demás-** le dijo mientras un ligero color carmín se apoderaba de las mejillas de Nepper.

**-Entonces, estabas… ¿Celoso?-** preguntó igualmente

**-P-Pues sí. C-Creo que estaba celoso-**

**-Con razón actuaste así cuando estaba con Gazelle, ¿Cierto?-**

**-Si-**

**-Y también cuando esa vez abrasé al capitán, ¿Lo recuerdas?-**dijo recordándola actitud que había tenido su "amigo", la cual casi deja al descubierto los sentimientos hacia el menor.

**-¡T-Te habías acercado demasiado a su rostro!- se excusó**

**-¡Mentiroso!-** con una sonrisa

Nepper solo sonrió, dijo un simple **-Ya cállate-** y volvió a besar a Heat, esta vez más apasionado y romántico que antes. Heat no se negó **-Heat, te amo-**

**-Yo… igual. Yo también te amo, Nepper-** le dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Heat…- l**o llamó el mayor

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿Qué pasaría si yo…?-**

**-¿Si tú que…?... ¡NEPPER! ¡SACA TU MANO DE AHÍ!- **le regañó ruborizado

-**Pero, ¿Por qué?- **con un puchero

**-Pervertido-**

**-Pero… algo en tus ojos me dice que te gusta que sea pervertido-** se acerca a sus labios

**-E-Eh… y-yo…-** no logró terminar, ya que Nepper le roba un beso, y luego empieza a bajar a su cuello, haciendo suspirar al menor **-Ah…N-Nep…-**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** sin separar su rostro del cuello del menor.

**-N-No… estoy seguro-** avergonzado

**-Solo… déjate llevar, ¿Si?-** besando el cuello del menor

**-Ah… D-De acuerdo. P-pero no podemos hacerlo… con la puerta abierta-**le dijo con una media sonrisa

**-Hm, siempre tienes una excusa para salvarte-** se cruza de brazos para luego pararse y dirigirse a la puerta **-Pero ahora sí que no te salvas, Atsuishi Shigeto-** cierra la puerta con seguro

El mencionado solo tragó saliva intentando relajarse, para luego bajar la mirada. Nepper aprovecha la distracción del menor para tirarlo hacia atrás y ganarse sobre él, juntando rápidamente sus labios y empezando a recorrer el pecho del menor bajo sus ropas.

Al sentir el contacto más intimo, dio un pequeño respingo, causando que "accidentalmente" abriera la boca, lo que aprovechó el mayor para introducir su lengua en la cavidad del menor, iniciando una danza con sus lenguas. Así estuvieron, hasta que el aire nuevamente les hizo falta.

**-Nepper, ¿Estaré bien?- **le preguntó intentando recobrar el aire perdido

**-Claro, yo jamás dejaría que te pasara algo, y menos ahora-** le respondió con total seguridad

Heat solo sonrió tiernamente mientras se relajaba. Nepper sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a desvestir al oji-celeste, empezando por la molesta camiseta del equipo. Luego empezó a besar el cuello del menor mientras bajaba a su pecho, dejando cada parte del delicado pecho de Heat con un tono rojizo y un rastro de saliva.

Heat disfrutaba cada caricia o cada acción del mayor, mientras suspiraba o soltaba uno que otro leve gemido. Después de un rato, tomó el rostro del peli-castaño y lo besó nuevamente, mientras este bajaba las manos empezando a acariciar la entre-pierna del menor, haciéndolo gemir

**-¡Ah! ¡N-Nepper!- **gemía, mientras ponía una mano a cada lado de la cama.

**-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-** volvió a decirle mientras empezaba a besar nuevamente el pecho de SU niño, hasta llegar a su ombligo, dándole una pequeña lamida, haciendo dar un brinco al menor por la sensación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a bajar el pantalón del menor, para luego meter su mano por bajo sus bóxers, tomando la intimidad de Heat y empezar a masajearla lenta y tortuosamente.

Heat solo podía apretar las sabanas fuertemente y gemir de placer mientras el peli-castaño "se entretenía". Nepper mirando su rostro de excitación decidió "subir de nivel", así que empezó a bajarle los bóxers a SU Heat hasta dejar su intimidad al aire.

**-Esto será muy divertido-** decía con un tono sínico, seguido, metió de lleno el miembro del menor a su boca, mientras empezaba con movimientos lentos.

**-N-Nepper, ¡Aah! P-Por favor… ¡ah! M-más… rápido…-** pedía entre gemidos Heat.

Sin dudarlo, el mayor aumentó la velocidad de su acción, haciendo gemir más fuerte a Heat, quien disfrutaba el momento. En eso, un sonoro gemido salió de los labios de Heat, avisando que se había corrido. Nepper sin pensarlo, tragó ese líquido blanquecino.

**-Que delicioso eres, Heat- **decía mientras limpiaba un hilo blanco que había quedado en la comisura de sus labios. En seguida, su ropa se había vuelto muy molesta, y decidió desvestirse, quedando solo con sus bóxers y su simbólica banda, haciendo sonrojar al chico bajo él **-Heat, prepárate. La diversión apenas empieza-** le avisó para luego empezar a lamer tres de sus dedos.

Esta acción hizo sonrojar más aún a Heat, quien tragó saliva duramente, sabiendo lo que ahora venia. Sin dudar, tomó la mano de los dedos que Nepper estaba lamiendo y los acercó a su boca, lamiéndolos él ahora sonrojado. Nepper solo se sorprendió ante esto.

**-¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir?- **preguntó al ver como el menor jugaba con su lengua en sus dedos.

**-Sí, estoy seguro-**respondió, para luego bajar la mano de Nepper a su virginal entrada, dándole permiso de seguir. Lentamente el mayor empezó a insertar uno de sus dedos en el interior de Heat, quien gemía al sentir la intromisión**-¡Ah! E-Eso… d-duele- **dijo ahora abrazando a Nepper por el cuello.

**-Tranquilo, ya pasara. Después lo empezarás a disfrutar- **dijo ahora metiendo el segundo dedo. Una vez dentro, empezó a separar los dedos y a girarlos dentro de Heat para dilatar su entrada. Siguió así hasta que el tercer dedo hizo su aparición, con los mismos movimientos.

**-Y-Ya es… m-mucho-** avisó el oji-celeste un poco jadeante por la anterior acción del mayor.

**-Entonces, ya es hora-** Nepper se despojó de la ultima prenda que traía puesta, se sentó al borde de la cama y sobre él sentó a Heat, haciéndolo bajar lentamente por su miembro, quien aún no se acostumbraba a su estrecha entrada **-Ah! E-Eres estrecho-** le dijo a la vez que gemía.

**-Ah! C-Claro… s-si soy, ah! Vi-virgen-**

**-Eso… explica todo-** cuidadosamente, tomó la cadera del menor, mientras este subía y bajaba por la hombría del chico de banda, mientras los gemidos seguían apareciendo **-Ah!-**

**-E-Es…Ah! D-Deli…cioso, Ah!-**

**-Y-Y eso que… apenas comenzamos, Heat-chan- **dijo con altanería, ahora recostando al mencionando en la cama** -Prepárate-**

Shigeto asintió, mientras ponía sus manos en las muñecas de Nepper. Este empezó a moverse lentamente, al menos lo suficiente para que Heat no sufriera tanto en su primera vez, pero si lograba seguir sacándole gemidos al menos, que era como música para los oídos del oji-azul. Siempre había soñado con ese momento, e incluso había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido que levantarse al baño, y ducharse con agua fría al imaginarse en esa situación demasiado excitante para el mayor.

El menor, al contrario, nunca imaginó que; por solo una pequeña confusión y un ataque de celos, pudiera terminar en esa situación con su compañero: Entregándole su virginidad de forma deseosa y candente. Lentamente empezó con un pequeño movimiento, logrando que; aunque por la lenta penetración, las estocadas fueran un poco más profundas. Ante esto, Netsuha empezó a aumentar la velocidad rápidamente, hasta el punto donde las estocadas se podrían definir como "bestiales".

**-A-AH!-** gemía el peli-crema, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, a la vez que Natsuhiko lo penetraba fuertemente.

**-V-Vamos…N-No me digas que no resistes-**

**-C-Claro que resis… AH!- **justo en ese momento, Nepper había tocado una parte del interior de Heat que lo había llevado al cielo** -T-Toca ahí de nuevo- **pidió con una notoria mueca de excitación.

Sin hacerse del rogar, Nepper acató la orden, tocando esa parte sensible de N°6 de Prominence, haciéndolo soltar un sonoro gemido que retumbó con las paredes de la habitación. Este, como pudo, logró recostar a Nepper, quedando sentado sobre su hombría.

**-Ahora, quiero que tú gimas-** habló Atsuishi, subiendo y bajando en el miembro del centrocampista, logrando cumplir lo que había dicho: Hacer gemir al mayor. Pero eso no significaba el él dejara de gemir; al contrario. Los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación, pero eso a ellos ahora no les importaba. Solo les importaba que ahora, justo en ese momento; ambos se estuvieran fundiendo en uno solo.

Nepper, con algo de las fuerzas que le quedaban, llevó su mano a la intimidad del menor, masturbándolo y dándole más oleadas de placer, como las que él recibía en ese momento. Ambos se amaban con locura, y a pesar de la timidez de Heat y los celos de Nepper, ambos terminaron como querían: entregándose al otro.

Ya en su límite, Nepper volvió a acostar a Heat, y lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas, llegando a hacer llorar al menos de la excitación. Cuando el centrocampista no resistió más, sintió como ese a perlado y espeso líquido llenaba a su hermoso Uke, quien igual se corría, pero este liquido caía en el pecho y abdomen del mayor y del mismo. Por un momento, ambos se quedaron quietos, jadeantes y exaltados por la excitación, pero luego de eso, el mayor del dúo salió de interior del menor y lo acomodó en la cama, mientras él se ganaba a su lado.

**-Nepper…-** le llamó el oji-celeste.

**-Dime… mi pequeño Uke-** le respondió, besando su frente.

**-Te amo-**

**-Yo igual te amo, y te lo acabo de demostrar-** esto lo decía con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

**-No te separes de mi, Nepper-**

**-Jamás. Y tú no me hagas sentir celoso, otra vez- **se sonrojó ante esto, pero Heat solo rió.

**-Nunca más-**

Esa noche, había sido una de las mejores, ya que a pesar de los inconvenientes, ambos pudieron declararse y expresarse sus sentimientos, además de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma al otro. Ahora, ambos pensaban en una y la misma cosa: _**-"Por fin soy la persona más feliz del mundo"-**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso fue todo. Les gusto? Como siempre, acepto tomatazos, sugerencias, advertencias (?), y les doy un aviso: <em>El Fic "Una nueva vida" <em>tendrá una larga demora, por lo que no sé cuando suba los próximos capítulos.

Solo eso y Feliz Semana Santa! =nwn=


End file.
